


Black Sheep

by PBJellie



Category: South Park
Genre: Background Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Coffee Shops, M/M, Paranoia, Public Sex, Top Tweek Tweak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBJellie/pseuds/PBJellie
Summary: Kenny comes home to South Park in search of a job.





	Black Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I wrote because, really, there should be more Twenny.

“Can I have an application?” Kenny asked, carding a hand through his tousled hair.

“Why?” Tweek asked, tinkering with a machine behind him. He didn't even turn to look at Kenny.

“I need a job,” Kenny said. “Help a friend out.”

“I don't know you,” Tweek didn't look back at Kenny. “Stranger danger, man. You could be a plant, a plant from the government. They're coming for me. I know they are. I swear I did my taxes. I did them. You're not welcome here, secret agent.”

“It's Kenny.”

“Kenny is dead. Dad told me, before he died too. I'm next, man. I can feel it. I can tell, they've sent you for me. I won't go quietly,” Tweek started screaming, voice shaking the coffee cups in the otherwise empty shop. “You can't just murder me. That's not how governments are supposed to work. It's corruption. Corruption!”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Kenny mumbled into his hand. He slicked back his hair. “Tweek, just turn around and look at me.”

“You're not gonna hypnotize me, are you?” He was still fiddling with the machine behind him. Even though it was ten thirty at night, and there was no way customers were coming in this late.

There was no need for all hours coffee shop in this small town. Kenny hoped it was still a small town. He wasn't so sure when he saw a Target when he was dropped off in town. 

“No, I'm not going to hypnotize you.”

“That's legally binding. You wouldn't dare break the law, would you?”

“No, Tweek,” though he had indeed broken the law. More than once, in fact.

“Oh, hey Kenny,” Tweek shrugged his shoulders after peaking over his shoulder. “Just making sure the coffee machine isn't possessed. Regular cleaning prevents infestations, man. Do you want a coffee?”

“Tweek, can I have an application?” Kenny sighed. He rolled his eyes at the back of Tweek’s head.

“I felt that. If you want to work here you can't bring in your bad energy. No bad vibes allowed, man,” Tweek sighed, glancing back at Kenny a few times.

“I’m,” Kenny faltered, catching Tweek's eyes before he ducked back to the machine. “I'm a felon. Is that a problem?”

“Let me just talk with the hiring department, give me a minute.”

Tweek took a breath, then continued turning knobs.

“Hey, hiring department,” he started. “Yeah, worker Tweek?” Kenny felt a smile play at his lips as Tweek talked to himself. “Kenny's a felon, is he hired?” Tweek took another breath, and tilted his head to the side. “I mean, man, I guess, worker Tweek. If he's a felon then he probably doesn't work for the government. He's on our team, for sure.”

“So what's the news from corporate?” Kenny asked, trying not to smile. He could tell he was failing, but he fought it back, just the same.

“Corporate doesn't care,” Tweek turned to look at him, as if this was new information. “As long as you don't work for the government. You have to tell me if you do. Those are the rules, Ken.”

“I promise,” Kenny held up a Scout's Honor, two fingers in the air, “I swear I don't work for the government.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Tweek, I'm here for my shift,” Kenny called out, swinging the front door open. It was six am, and Kenny wasn't entirely sure it was necessary to start so soon.

“Welcome to Tweek Bros, what can I get you to drink?” Tweek called out, hidden somewhere. Kenny looked around the restaurant, trying to find Tweek.

“Tweek, it's me. Here for work.” 

“Right, hired an employee. I wish corporate sent out reminders,” Tweek yawned, head popping up from the booth furthest in the corner. Kenny didn’t ask why he was sleeping in the restaurant, and he didn't ask if corporate was real. He was sure, from experiences in prison, that corporate was very real to Tweek.

“Good morning,” Kenny leaned against the counter, watching Tweek stretch to his feet in the exact same outfit he was wearing three days ago when he asked for the job.

“Good morning, government spy sent to monitor me.”

“Still not a spy, buddy,” Kenny snorted. He looked closer towards Tweek and saw that booth wasn't really a booth. It was, in design, but instead of a table between the benches, there was a sleeping bag and a pillow.

Tweek slept here.

Even Kenny had his own space in the family trailer. A bedroom with an adjoined bathroom. He just needed $300 a month to give his ma to help with the bills. Surely, he could make that here.

“Thought for sure you'd fall for that.”

“Ain't nothing to fall for.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, if my parole officer calls, tell him I'm doing a good job, will you?” Kenny wiped the counter in the empty cafe. The cafe was almost always empty. He didn't know how Tweek kept the doors open.

“I don't answer the phone. Too many radio waves, and your ears, man, your ears are right near your brain. I don't want to fry my brain. My brains all I got, man,” Tweek huffed, fiddling with the knobs on what Kenny now knew was a steamer.

“Great, I'll let 'im know.”

 

* * *

 

“You ever wonder about the universe?” Kenny asked, hoping for conversation to break apart the monotony of his day. Tweek.had him working from ten am to six pm, and to be honest, he sold maybe twenty cups of coffee in his whole shift.

“Nah,” Tweek called from his booth in the corner, “it's the universe. It's everything. There's not much to wonder about everything.”

“That's a way to look at it,” Kenny snorted.

“Did you fuck a lot of dudes while locked up?” He asked, not bothering to get out of his makeshift bed.

“What?”

“Did you have sex with men in prison?” He repeated.

“Dude, you can't just ask a guy that.”

“I just asked, didn't I?” Tweek laughed, peeking out from behind the bench.

“Yeah,” Kenny laughed nervously. “Yeah, I had sex in lock up.”

“Wanna have sex?” Tweek asked, beaconing him over with a wave of his hand. For some reason, be it childish endearment to Tweek's antics, like blessing the shop with sage every other Tuesday, Kenny went to him.

“I like to top. I haven't topped since Craig left for college,” Tweek bit his lip. “Can I top?”

“Tweek, we're in the shop,” Kenny glanced around, looking for customers.

“I live in the shop. So we're in my house, too. I'm obviously asking you to have sex in my home, not the shop,” Tweek explained, brushing his hair out of his face.

“I don't have any condoms,” Kenny shrugged, looking back at the door.

“There's three underneath the cash drawer. Only take one, I'll know if you take more than one. Government agents aren't allowed to steal,” Tweek called out as Kenny, in a dazed state, retrieved the condoms.

There were three of them.

“I'm not a government agent,” Kenny called out, slowly walking towards Tweek, who was already naked, dick half hard.

“How can I be sure though?” Tweek asked. “You can't be sure, man. You just can't be.”

“I’m sure, I'm not. They'd have to tell me if I was, those are the rules, right?” Kenny smiled, drinking in the naked man in front of him. Tweek certainly was attractive, even if he was a handful.

“I'm rusty,” Tweek smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. “I haven't-, I only-, man, Craig was my only partner. He didn't come back after college. He stayed gone and I worked here. I run the shop now, you know.”

“I know, you're my boss,” Kenny laughed.

“I'm fucking you as Tweek. Not your boss. I can't legally fuck you as your boss. It's not allowed,” Tweek shrugged, kneeling in front of Kenny. “Do you like blow jobs?”

“Who doesn't?” Kenny asked, a soft laugh escaping his mouth.

“I don't know. Maybe you,” Tweek hesitated unbuttoning Kenny's pants. “I like to give blow jobs.”

“Holy shit, kid,” he hissed, feeling his member hit the cool air as Tweek pulled down his jeans. “Yeah, I like blow jobs.”

“Good, I bet government agents don't,” and that was the last thing he said before dropping down into his cock. He moaned, tongue flat against Kenny's dick.

Kenny watched, awestruck, as Tweek diligently deepthroated him, like he was born to give head. He curled his toes, thrusting slightly into Tweek's mouth, as his tongue swiped over the head. He smiled, best he could, making eye contact with Kenny as Kenny moaned his name.

If he'd had known Tweek was so good at head, maybe they'd have done this in high school, Craig be damned.

As Kenny felt need pool within his belly, Tweek stopped.

“You don't taste like a government agent,” Tweek shrugged, rolling a condom onto his dick. “No lube, but the condoms lubricated. You okay?”

“Yeah, it's fine,” Kenny snorted, letting Tweek bend him over the bench, legs parted, ass in the air.

“Good,” Tweek hummed, sliding in without preparation. It wasn't the roughest anyone had ever been with him in his lifetime. He exhaled then breath he was holding, and let his face rest on the cool wood of the booth, eyes looking out the cafe windows.

Anyone passing by at eight at night could see them. Anyone could walk into the store and catch them. Somehow, that made it better. It made Kenny lean into his touches, and moan a little louder when Tweek found his prostate.

They built up a steady rhythm as Kenny continued to look out the window. He felt a flash of excitement as something moved in his field of vision. He clenched his ass, which caused Tweek to jump and let out a curse.

“Warn a man,” Tweek grumbled before he resumed thrusting.

“Just a cat,” Kenny vocalized, voice strained as the adrenaline coursed through him. “Anyone could see us.”

“I know,” Tweek groaned, pressing deep into Kenny with feverish thrusts. “I know, man. Isn't it great?”

Kenny felt himself near orgasm, and as he came, ass bent over that bench for the world to see, he had to agree that, yes, it was great.

“Done so soon?” Tweek asked, speeding up his thrusts. “That's fine, I'm close.”

“God, Tweek, “ he moaned, knees going weak.

“Close, close, close,” he chanted. Kenny felt him stop. “God damn, man, god damn.”

“Jesus,” Kenny sighed as Tweek pulled away. He turned around to see him tie the condom off, and throw it to the other side of the booth. 

“That's genetic material, man. Can't just let that get out, man. There are agents everywhere.” Tweek rattled on as Kenny tried to catch his breath.

“Yeah, I understand,” Kenny smiled, collapsing forward onto the bench.

In earnest Kenny didn't understand at all.


End file.
